


Children of Ruin

by russetfurbr



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Obsession, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russetfurbr/pseuds/russetfurbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative S4. Duke and Nathan look for Audrey after the Barn took her. Her disappearance bring them closer, but Haven is on the verge of destruction with William's arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction made for fun. I own nothing and take no profit with any of this. ******

_The small bundle in her arms felt warm, the light weight stating the delicacy of what was inside of it. She had to run, but it was difficult to do it without pressing the precious package too tightly. The sense of urgency made her push her legs beyond its limits, her heart beating fast._

_“Hurry, child!” the bald, black man besides the wooden building yelled, making her run faster._

_She reached the man, panting and sweaty, eyes wide in fear. The black man opened the barn's door. She didn't stop to thank him, running past him to the safety of the building. There was no time. A shiver ran through her body when she saw the white walls surrounding her. They were finally safe._

_The baby in her arms fuzzed, eyes opening to face and distract her. Although still a little dizzy from the adrenaline running freely through her system, she partially unwrapped the little human on her care to check if something was wrong. She never saw the movement behind her._

_“Hello, Mara!” a masculine voice greeted._

_Horrified, she span on her heels to face the man she was trying to run from, a single word on her lips, “No!” ___

__“Lexie, Lexie!” Rhonda called, shaking her slightly. “Come on, girl! Wake up! It's just a dream!”_ _

__Lexie jumped on the bed. A dream. It had been only a dream. But It felt so real..._ _

__“Girl, you really have to stop drinking tequila! Come on, lazy butt! You'll be late! Again!” her friend demanded, heading to the bathroom._ _

__The friends went through their morning routine, Rhonda making popcorn instead of pancakes as usual, Lexie laughing of it as usual and both of them going to work on the crappy bar downtown as usual._ _

__The only thing unusual on that day was the man seating in front of her working spot, telling her that Lexie DeWitt never existed._ _

__“There's something extraordinary waiting for you!” William said. “You just have to wish getting out of here! You just have to open up for what always was yours! For who was always yours!”_ _

__There was something creepy about him. Lexie didn't know why, but something about the way he talked made her shiver. His eyes were so focused, he was so focused on convincing her of his story._ _

__Predatory. That was the only word to describe him._ _

__Yet, he was talking about love. Big love. True love. And Lexie's heart ached. She felt like a part of her, a part that she didn't even know existed, was missing. And she wanted to know why, wanted to understand why his words cut so deep in her soul._ _

__So, when he extended his hand and told her to trust him, she did._ _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke finds Nathan after getting out of the Barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction made for fun. I own nothing and take no profit with any of this.

It was a shitty motel. No, seriously. It was the kind of place one would see on a Supernatural's episode. In fact, Duke was totally prepared to see Dean Winchester coming out of one of the rooms at any moment. Not that Duke didn't think that seeing Jensen Ackless looking badass was something else, he was only human, but still...

He shuddered in disgust again. It had been beyond embarrassing to ask Jennifer to stay there for the night and see her face when he escorted her to the room, but there wasn't much he could do. Nathan being Nathan wanted to get out of the place and start to look for Audrey the minute he saw Duke, but there was no way he would allow him to face whatever was waiting for them – and, for what Dave said, it was bad – back in Haven without a good night of sleep. Hell, Duke wasn't sure _he _could do that without sleeping. So, after a heated argument about the benefits of rest, they stayed for the night.__

While heading for it, Duke couldn't help but think that it was kind of unsettling to be holding the spare key to Nathan's room. After years of sparring and putting barrier over barrier between each other, they were again sharing some resemblance of the intimacy lost at some reckless point of their childhood. The mere presence of someone he and Nathan loved with similar intensity was the only thing necessary to regain what Duke thought was gone forever. He never thought it could be that simple. 

Luckily, he was too pissed to dwell much on those thoughts. Pissed enough to not think too hard about the meaning behind the way Nathan's eyes tightened in suspicious and... _resentment? _when Duke refused to share the room with him, saying that he needed to see that Jennifer got decent accommodations. He didn't bother to explain that he wouldn't share them with her. It was none of the other man's business and would be blatantly rude to say something like that in front of her. To be perfectly honest, Duke was very offended that it wasn't clear by now that _he was a gentleman _.____

He was pissed to find golden boy, always do-good, do-the-right-thing, Nathan Wuornos throwing a six month's pity party where the guests were intitled to beat the shit out of him for a couple of bucks. As much as Duke was weary of the man, he knew that the Chief would be turning in his grave if he heard about it and there was something really wrong there. There was something really wrong about Nathan _fucking giving up _after Audrey went away. Seeing him thin like never before made Duke's blood boil in his veins.__

He didn't want to pity him, didn't want to think about his desperation, about what he had been through thinking he and Audrey were dead. No matter the excuse, Nathan didn't have the right to do that to himself. Not after everything that happened, not after Duke had lost six months of his life trying to ensure a happy ending, trying his hardest to make everything okay. Not after seeing Audrey sacrifying herself to make sure that everyone – especially Nathan – would be okay. 

That was just one more reason for him to be pissed. Because Audrey trusted Duke to make sure he would be okay, that he would be in one piece twenty seven years from that day so they could be together again and Nathan didn't have the right to give up on that, too. It stung a little – a lot – that he wasn't included on those plans, but that was a known pain, he could live with it. The irony of having met the two more important people of his life at the age eight and the fact that they were the only ones that could hurt him that deep never escaped him. 

An entire lecture on how to thank the one you love by not trying to kill yourself slowly was on the tip of his tongue and the itch to punch him on his fist when he knocked at Nathan's door. It might had been louder than necessary, but he needed to blow some steam. 

No answer. Knocking again would be useless. If he didn't hear him pounding at the door the first time...

Boiling anger was replaced by cold fear. Duke left him there just for a few hours, but if there was something he learned since Audrey entered their lives was that a few hours can make a huge difference. The Guard was hunting Nathan and Duke didn't know exactly the mess he made during the time he was away. It was a good thing he kept the spare key. 

“Nate?” he called, entering the room with caution. 

Duke realized, relieved, that there was no threat. Which didn't mean that everything was fine.

Nathan was seating on the bed, shoulders slumped, his head on the hands. Over the years, Duke saw a lot of Nathan's expressions. Anger, fear, boldness, disgust. It was funny to see a man that didn't feel expressing so many feelings with a simple raise of an eyebrow. But that was the first time he saw him look lifeless. 

He walked the few steps separating them carefully and extended his hand towards him, making sure it would be on sight range. 

“Nate, come on,” he whispered, encouraging. “We have to go.” 

The other man's eyes followed the line of his arm up, his body following the movement until they were face to face. The pink shade marring his pale complexion, more evident around the eyes told a story that Duke wasn't ready to hear about. The mood printed on his face changed gradually to one of wonder. Nathan reached out guardedly as if he was afraid to scare him and trace Duke's face, a ghost of touch on his cheek, only the fingertips. His breath caught and he froze in place, letting the other man explore. He traced delicately his cheekbones, descending slowly through the jaw and the line of his neck. 

Unable to hold back reaction, Duke closed his eyes and let out the breath he was holding, producing a soft, quiet sound. Which was probably not the best thing to do on that situation, but there was no way to hide how Nathan's touch felt good on his skin. A memory of the last time he touched him with such reverence crossed his mind. It seemed like a thousands years had passed. 

Reaching his shoulder and squeezing it lightly, he murmured, “Solid.” 

There was a vivid intensity on his blue eyes while his hand traced Duke's features, something urgent and full of meaning. He couldn't take his eyes of Duke's body and Duke couldn't take his eyes of his face. His hand stopped flat on his chest and he pressed on it, still gentle, but with purpose. 

He looked into the other man's eyes and said, uncertain, “You're really here, aren't you?”

“Yes,” Duke responded quietly, not daring to take Nathan out of whatever haze he was in. 

“I-I wasn't...” Nathan started, but the words didn't really got out. 

As confusing as the moment was, Duke understood. He didn't talk, though, letting him take his time to process his own emotions. Licking his dry lips, Nathan tried again.

“I woke up and... There was no one here. Nothing to prove. I thought I was hallucinating again.” 

Duke smiled gently, all his previous anger forgot. “Six months being punched in the head would do that to a person.” 

Nathan laughed a little, life returning to his red eyes. “You're not going to tell Audrey, are you?” 

“And lose the opportunity to blackmail you into fixing those park tickets? I plan to make a good use of this information, Wuornos.” 

Nathan had that little, almost-not-there smile on and Duke knew he had been right on letting him deal with whatever was haunting him on his own. 

His lips tightened before he said, trying to sound casual, “Is Jennifer ready to go?”

“She was exhausted when I left her on the room to sleep last night,” he replied, making sure to look very serious. He had to make his point understood. It bothered him that Nathan thought he could replace Audrey that easily. “I hadn't checked on her yet. I don't think it would take much convincing to take her out of here, though. This place sucks.” 

Nathan turned to get his bag, suddenly pretty aware and energetic. Which was also confusing, but Duke had to give the man a little break. Apparently, those six months – he still couldn't believe that much time had passed – were very hard on him. 

“Let's find her,” he said, getting out of the room.

Duke followed, not sure if he was talking about Jennifer or Audrey, but he was up to anything as long as they never had to stay on that motel again.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: It's not that I don't like that Audrey is the responsible for the Troubles, because I do. I think it's really creative and the show is going to an intriguing route.**
> 
>  
> 
> **It's just that I don't like that Audrey is the responsible for the Troubles. Sigh... I know, it's confusing, but that's how I feel.**
> 
>  
> 
> **And it's not that I don't like that Audrey is Mara, it's just that I don't want Audrey to die, but I really hate Mara and want her to die.**
> 
>  
> 
> **So I decided to create a little world where nothing like this will happen. This is not totally AU, though. Some things will be just like the show because it fits the story. I hope you don't get too confused by it. ******


End file.
